Who We Are
by Reminscees
Summary: England and America are stuck in a room and talk. Set in WW2. Prequel to "Budapest." Not really much other than romantic sap and exposition. ONE SHOT


Conversation, go over relationship, until rescued.

The situation was simple enough.

England had been through wars, rather bloody ones, revolutions, and basically lived through hell.

What he has never done was been through the situation he was currently in.

Stuck inside a room, locked, sturdy out of metal, with the person he would have never wanted to be stuck in a room with, for obvious enough reasons.

America, the bloody United States of America, from sea to fucking shining sea.

The night before, he slept fine in his London home, still in uniform because he worked way too late again, but when he woke, he woke in this shabby room. Probably drugged. Probably by Germany, Italy would have never been capable of this.

England forced himself to be alert and awake, scanning in his surroundings.

America was still unconscious. And also in uniform, perhaps he was also still working when he fell asleep. Germany could have never drugged him when he was awake.

England immediately stood up to try and help him, to see if he was injured. If he was, Germany would be lucky to not be in this trapped room, England would have ripped him to pieces, 'soggy island' and all, he was still powerful. Ish. Surprisingly, England found himself not bound by chains, and was free to rush over to him. He brushed his gloved hand over America's head, checking for injuries. He found none, and silenced a 'Thank God for that' in his head.

"America, America, are you alright? Wake up, you idiot. Please." He could not disguise the urgent tone in his voice.

America stirred, moaning.

"Are you injured? America!"

He opened his eyes fully, turning his head so that they were face to face now.

"Wha-What? England? Wh- Where are we? What happened? Are you alright?" America said, far too quickly and England quietly assumed in his head that he sounded hopeful. And, well, caring.

"America, it's alright. We're going to be fine. I assume Germany captured us, somehow. It's alright. I'm guessing that we've been drugged, so no injuries. Also, you can't just run out of the Ministry with two grown men and not cause a ruckus, so soon someone will get us out of here." , he said all too kindly.

"You're right. I shouldn't panic, gotta stay calm. Okay. Yeah. We'll be outta here before you can say 'Jiminy Cricket'.", America replied and smiled widely. England only then noticed that his hand that had previously grazed America's head was on his cheek now. He quickly pulled it away and walked over to the opposite corner.

Silence.

"So, I guess we could talk, right? That'd be nice." America looked like he was blushing. Wrong. It must just be the light, the sun or something. England, again, had to silence the voice in his head saying 'In this room, there is no sun, just one light bulb. He's blushing.'

"What do you want to talk about, then?" England couldn't keep himself from grinning a little, and help up his hand to cover his mouth and hide his smile. The unusualness of this situation was like in one of those ridiculous pictures from Hollywood.

"We could start with the question game. Like, I ask you a question and you answer back?"

"Alright."

America comically put his hand on chin, like in a cheesy photograph.

"So, question for you: Have you ever been in love?"

What an odd question. England blushed in response before quietly adding; "Yes. Queen Elizabeth."

"Oh."

He looked him dead straight in the eyes, in a steady tone, and added: "She was gay."

America couldn't help laughing. Not giggling, but actually laughing. It sounded like birds and was beautiful, and all sorts of horrible, romantic metaphors immediately came into England's mind. He smiled too.

"But wait, there's a state named after her, you know.. Virginia? Like..." He trailed off, visibly embarrassed.

"She wasn't a virgin."

"How do you know, huh?"

"I just do. I know rather intimately." England smirked and folded his arms.

Silence again. America opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then decided to close it and smile instead, closing his eyes. It seemed small and private, like it was just meant for England to see.

" I've got a question for you now. Honestly, answer. How often do you really go out? You always complain about me being an old man, but since you've been here in London, this whole month, I haven't once seen you go out."

"Honestly? I work, England, I work so damn much so that everything will end as soon as possible, because you've been hurt too damn much when I haven't been here, and now I am, so I don't want that to happen to you.", he said and let his head drop so that it was resting on his arms.

"Oh. I- Thank you. Truly." England got up. America was shaking, and if he was laughing, England would-

He wasn't. He was crying.

"America-"

"I'm sorry England, I'm so sorry, but really, I just-"

"It's alright-"

"England, _I_ wanted to go and help you. But my boss and-"

"I understand. I know."

"No, you don't-"

"It's fine, really-"

"It's not." He brought his head up and looked England in his eyes. His beautiful, emerald eyes.

England smiled a little, and brought his hand up to touch his face.

"When did you grow up?"

"December 8th, 1941."

England swallowed, and did something very much unlike him. He pulled America into a tight hug.

"I- I'm sorry too."

"What do you-"

"I've been rude, and prudish. And I know it's hard for you too."

"It's worse for you, damn England you-"

"Shut up."

"You're so goddamn tough. Seriously."

England brought up a gloved hand to brush a stray tear aware.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoyed the peace. The past weeks, during which America stayed in London to have talks and meetings with England's government, and France and everyone else too. But mainly, they've been fighting.

America pulled England away, and touching the sides of England's face, then bit his lip and moved closer as if to-

When the wall was broken down. The metal, heavy wall, was broken down by none other than.

Russia.

"Privet, you need help, da?"

"Russia, what the hell?"

"Oh, so kind words from America. Nice, thank you. Now, if you please. This is not safe."

They turned and looked at each other in shock.

"Where are we?"

"Hungary."


End file.
